Obsession II: The Obsession Continues
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: It has been five years since Lorraine and John's run in with Misty Phillips. They'd done there best to move on with there lives. They hire a seemingly perfect nanny to care for there children. Is that really the case?
1. Chapter 1

Lorraine and John Cena were still very happily married. It had been five years since Misty Phillips attacked and almost killed them both. Even though she was dead now Lorraine would still have nightmares sometimes. Lorraine and John now had a beautiful little girl. She was five years old. Her name was Madison. They also had a three month old son. His name was Parker. Lorraine had taken leave work for the last three months taking care of Parker. In two weeks she was going back. She and John decided to hire a live-in nanny to go on the road with them. They thought it would make things a lot easier. Lorraine was going to start interviewing people next week. John was on the road. Madison was acrossed the street at her friend's house and the baby was napping. There was a knock at the door. Lorraine answered it. A tall woman was standing there. She had black hair cut up to her shoulders and blue eyes. She looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties.

"May I help you?" Lorraine asked.

"Is this the Cena residence?" The woman asked in a Southern accent.

"Yes." "I'm Lorraine Cena."

"I'm Devin Wilkes." "I heard you're looking for a nanny." "Has the position been filled yet?"

"No." "I'm sorry for the miscommunication with your agency, I'm not interviewing until next week."

"I'm not with an agency." See, I've only worked with one family and they're moving away." "Nannies talk and I heard you were in the market for a nanny, so here I am."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you." She went in.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes."

"Make yourself at home and I'll ok make some."

They were on the couch drinking there coffee.

"Well I guess I should start by telling you about the children." Lorraine said. "Madison is five and Parker is three months."

"I love children especially babies."

"Why did you decide to become a nanny?"

"I never knew my parents." "I grew up in foster homes." "I got married when I was nineteen." "I was pregnant by twenty but in the second month I had a miscarriage." "A month later my husband was killed in a car accident." "After that I decided to dedicate my life to children." "I love being with them." "I love taking care of them." "To me it's the next best thing to actually being a mother." The baby started crying.

"Well the baby's up." "Would you like to meet him?

"Sure."

They went upstairs.

"He's adorable." Devin said.

"Thank you." "He looks just like his daddy."

They went back downstairs. Lorraine put Parker in the living room. They could see him from where they were in the kitchen.

"Would you like to see a picture of my husband?" Lorraine asked.

"Sure." Lorraine got a picture of she and John off the fireplace mantel.

"This is my husband, John."

"Very handsome, if you don't mind me saying so."

"No I'm used to it." "A lot of women think John's hot." "I don't blame them."

"Will I be meeting him today?"

"No he's out of town until the weekend."

"What does he do?"

"We're both professional wrestlers."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We work a company called World Wrestling Entertainment." "We go all over the world and put on wrestling matches for people."

"Oh." The front door opened.

"I'm home mommy." Madison said.

"Madison come in here." Lorraine said. "I would like you to meet someone." Madison went into the kitchen. "Madison this Devin." She's interviewing to be your nanny."

"Hi Madison." Devin said. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." Madison said.

"I heard one of your favorite games is Go Fish."

"Yeah."

"Mine to." "If your mommy hires me maybe we can play."

"Ok."

After they talked for a little while longer Lorraine walked Devin to the door.

"Devin would you mind coming back this weekend and meeting my husband?" Lorraine asked.

"Not at all."

"Is two o' clock good for you?"

"Great."

"Ok." "We'll see you then."

"Thank you Mrs. Cena."

"Call me Rae."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Lorraine was getting ready for bed. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Hi." "I met the nicest woman today." "She's a nanny."

"I thought you weren't hiring anyone till next week?"

"She came to the door she said she heard through the grapevine we needed a nanny." "I invited her in and we got to talking." "I really like her." "I told her to come back Saturday to meet you." "If you like her to I want to ask her to come work for us."

"What's her name?"

"Devin Wilkes."

"How are the kids?"

"Good they can't wait for you to come home." "Just like me."

"Do you miss me?"

"Of course."

"I miss you to."

"I hate sleeping alone."

"Me to." "Soon you'll all be here with me where you belong."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

**There's the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend came very fast. It was Saturday. Lorraine made breakfast for she and Madison. They were now all in the living room. Madison was watching cartoons. Lorraine was sitting on the couch feeding Parker. The front door opened.

"I'm home." John said.

"Daddy!" Madison said. She got up and hugged him.

"Hi sweetie." "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you to." "Behaving for mommy?"

"Yeah."

"Are you helping her out with Parker like we talked about?"

"Yeah."

"Good." John went over to the couch and sat down. "Hey Parker." He kissed him on the forehead. He looked at Lorraine. "Hi Rae."

"Hi." They kissed. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me to."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"No I already ate."

"Ok."

"What time is that lady coming again?"

"Two." "When Parker takes a nap I'm gonna take a shower."

"Go take one now." "I'll watch the kids."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." "I'll only be ten minutes, fifteen tops."

"Take your time."

"Did I ever tell you I have a great husband?"

"Yeah but because he's me I never get tired of hearing it." She kissed him.

"Here take the baby." She handed him to him.

At two o' clock exactly there was a knock on the door. Lorraine answered it.

"Hi Devin." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in.

"Hi Madison." Devin said.

"Hi." Madison said.

"Come into the kitchen and I'll introduce you to my husband." Lorraine said.

They went into the kitchen. John's back was to them.

"Honey." Lorraine said. John turned around. "John, this is Devin Wilkes." "Devin this is my husband, John."

"Hello Mr. Cena?" Devin said extending her hand.

"Hello Devin." He shook her hand. "You can call me John."

"It's so nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you to." "I've been hearing good things about you."

Lorraine and John were showing Devin the family photo album.

"Aw Madison was an adorable baby." Devin said. She turned the page and saw a picture of Lucas.

"That's our other son." Lorraine said. "His name was Lucas."

"Was?"

"Madison go outside and play but stay in the yard." John said.

"Ok daddy." She went outside. John looked at Devin.

"Five years ago Rae and I were attacked by a psychopath." "She started working in the WWE." "She was obsessed with me." "She shot me and tried to kill Rae." "That caused Rae to go into premature labor." "Our son held on for three weeks before he passed."

"How tragic?" Devin said. "I hope they caught her."

"They did." Lorraine said. "She died in a prison fire four years ago."

"Karma works in mysterious ways."

Later that evening Devin was playing a game of Go Fish with Madison.

"Devin would you like to stay for dinner?"

"If you don't mind I love to cook." Devin said. "I can make my famous meatloaf."

"If you want to."

They all just got done eating dinner.

"That was a great meal." Lorraine said.

"I loved it." John said.

"Me to." Madison said.

"Rae come in the living room with me."

They went into the living room.

"What do you think?" Lorraine asked.

"I like her." "The kids seem to love her."

"Let's hire her."

"Ok." "Devin could you please come in her for a minute?"

"Sure." Devin said. She went into the living room.

"Devin you're hired." Lorraine said.

"Really?" "Thank you so much." "I just need to grab a few things from where I've been staying and I'll be back."

After Devin got her things she came back. Lorraine showed her the room she'd be staying in.

"Thank you for everything." Devin said.

"No problem." "If you need anything just ask John or me."

"Ok."

"I'll leave you to get settled in."

Devin changed her clothes and got in bed.

_"It's working." She thought. "My plan is working." "John, my darling it's been so long." "You hated me as Misty but you'll love me as Devin." "Setting that fire, sneaking out of prison, the plastic surgery." "It'll all be worth it to be back with you my love." "The three of us will be such a happy family." "I just need to figure out the perfect way to kill Rae._


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed. John was home again for the weekend. Lorraine and John loved Devin and so did the kids. Both Lorraine and John were both going back to work on Monday. It was morning. Everyone was up for the day. John was at the gym. Parker was napping and Madison was watching TV. Lorraine and Devin were in the laundry room folding laundry.

"Are you looking forward to going back to work Rae?" Devin asked.

"Yes." "That's my third love."

"What are the first two?"

"The kids and John."

"Do you have any career goals when you go back?"

"I wanna become Divas Champion." "I haven't done that yet." "Right now my best friend AJ is the champion." "She's the longest reigning Divas Champion in the title's history."

"How long has she been champion?"

"Two-hundred and nineteen days."

"You keep count?"

"No." "My work does." "Wait till you meet AJ." "She's so nice."

"Did you meet John at work?"

"Yeah." "We were friends for a few years before we started dating." "When we first met he was married." "When he got a divorce it started off as me just being a friend helping another friend through a rough time." "Over time we developed feelings for each other and fell in love."

"Aw that's sweet."

"I found out later that before we got together, he and AJ had a brief fling."

"That didn't bother you."

"No." "It's not like we were together at the time." "It wasn't always good times with me and John." "We even broke up for awhile but in the long run it made our love stronger."

"Why did you break up?"

"John cheated on me."

"With who?"

"The woman who tried to kill us later on." "She got him drunk and seduced him." "We decided to get back together after John almost died." "I found out I was pregnant with Madison the day we got married."

"What a wonderful wedding present."

"Yeah she was an unexpected surprise just like Parker." "You forget a condom one time."

"Rae when's the last time you and John went out?" "Just the two of you?"

"It's been awhile."

"Why don't you guys go tonight." "I'll take care of the kids." "You two can go and have a nice romantic time."

"I'll ask him."

"Good." They heard the front door. "Go ahead I'll finish up here."

Lorraine walked into the living room.

"Hey baby." John said smiling.

"Hi." They kissed. "Devin had a great idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." "She said she'd watch the kids if we wanted to go out."

"That sounds like fun." "I'm gonna go shower then we'll discuss restaurants to go to."

"Ok."

Later that night Lorraine and John were out. Parker was in bed. Madison and Devin were baking a cake. It was in the oven.

"How much longer?" Madison asked.

"It should be done in about five minutes." "Then we have to wait another ten so it's cool enough to icing."

"You know a lot about baking."

"I worked in a bakery when I was a teenager."

After Madison had a piece of cake and a bath Devin put her to bed.

"Did you have fun tonight Madison?" Devin asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Did your mommy bake with you when you were little?"

"I didn't have a mommy."

"You didn't have a mommy?"

"She died when I was very young."

"Who took care of you?"

"I had to learn to take care of myself.

"If something happens to my mommy, would you take care of me?"

"Of course I would and your daddy to." "I'd take care of all of you."

After Madison fell asleep Devin installed a pin-sized camera in Lorraine and John's bedroom smoke detector. It was aimed directly at the bed.

A few hours later Devin was standing in front of a full-length mirror. She had on a wig the exact color and length of Lorraine's hair.

_"This is perfect." She thought. I look just like her." "I just have to wait for the right time."_

Devin heard the front door open. She threw the wig under the bed, turned off the light and got in bed. When she heard Lorraine and John walk by her room she got out her laptop. She opened the file that would activate the view of the camera.

Lorraine and John went into there bedroom.

"That was fun." Lorraine said.

"Yeah it was." He grinned at her.

"I know that grin." She said smiling. They kissed. As they backed to the bed Lorraine felt John unzip her dress as she was unbuttoning his shirt. She took it just before he sat down on the bed. She was on his lap straddling him. She unzipped his pants. He started kissing her neck. She moaned. "Wait baby wait." She pulled away from him. "We can't let ourselves get to carried away yet." She opened the drawer in the end table and pulled out a condom.

"Oh yeah we can't forget that." She got off of him. He took off the rest of his clothes and put the condom on.

"Well you do seem to have that habit of impregnating me." She said as she took off her dress.

"Yeah but this is the fun part."

"Ready for me?" She took off her bra and panties.

"Oh yeah." They kissed and laid back on the bed. He rolled her on her back. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. "I love you Lorraine."

"I love you to John." They kissed.

Devin watched as they made love.

_"I have to remember this exactly." Devin thought. "When you make love to me you'll think you're making love to her." "I can't wait for your hands to touch me like that again."_ She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lorraine woke up with the kids. She felt great. She made Madison breakfast and was sitting in the kitchen feeding Parker. Devin came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Devin said.

"Good morning Devin." Madison said.

"It's a great morning." Lorraine said happily.

"Did you and John have a good time last night?" Devin asked.

"Yes we did." "We haven't had a night like that in a long time." "Thank you for the suggestion."

"I'm glad I could help." "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No." "I'm gonna make myself something after I'm done feeding Parker."

"I'll finish feeding him if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." She handed Parker to her and got out the ingredients to make pancakes.

As she was mixing the ingredients in a bowl John came into the kitchen. Lorraine's back was to him.

"Good morning everyone." John said happily.

"Good morning daddy." Madison said.

"Good morning Madison." "Hi buddy." John said bending down and kissing Parker on the forehead. He looked up at Devin. "Good morning Devin."

"Good morning." Devin said.

John went over behind Lorraine.

"Good morning baby." John said as he reached down and squeezed her butt.

"John." She said laughing. She turned her head. "Good morning to you to." They kissed.

"It was a good night to." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes it was." She whispered back. "Do you want some breakfast?" She asked in her normal voice.

"Yeah."

It was the middle of the day Parker was on the floor playing with his toys. Madison was watching TV. Lorraine and John were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Devin can you come in here for a minute?" John asked. Devin went into the kitchen

"Yes?" She said.

"Sit down." Lorraine said.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No." "It's just up until now you've worked just at home." "Tomorrow when we go on the road that's gonna change."

"What Rae means it might be a bit of a transition going from watching the kids here as opposed to watching them while we're on the road." "If you're not used to the road it can be a bit overwhelming." "We just wanted to warn you."

"Thank you both for your concern." "I'm sure I'll be just fine." "I just want to thank you both again for giving me this job." "I've really enjoyed working here."

"Well we've enjoyed having you."

"Yeah." Lorraine said. "You've been doing a great job."

"Thank you."

The next night they were at the arena in Montana. Devin had the kids. John was in his locker room. Lorraine just walked into the Divas locker room.

"You're back." AJ said happily. They hugged.

"Yep I'm back." "Seems like you missed me."

"Everybody did." "I haven't seen you since Parker was born."

"He's getting big."

"I'll bet." "How are John and Madison?"

"Good."

"Did you ever find a nanny?"

"Yeah." "She's great." "Her name's Devin." "You'll have to meet her later."

"Alright."

Later that night after there matches Lorraine and AJ went to catering to get a water. Lorraine saw Devin and the kids there. They went up to them.

"Hi aunt AJ." Madison said.

"Hi." AJ said. They hugged.

"AJ I'd like you to meet our nanny, Devin Wilkes." Lorraine said. "Devin this is my best friend AJ."

"Hi AJ it's nice to meet you." Devin said.

"It's nice to meet you to." AJ said. "Have we met before?"

"I don't believe so."

"I'll see you later Rae." AJ said turning to Rae.

"Alright." Lorraine said.

As AJ walked back to the Divas locker room she couldn't shake this weird feeling she had about Devin. She went into the Divas locker room.

"What's a matter AJ?" Natalya asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I don't know what it is." "I just met Rae's new nanny."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I've never seen her before in my life but when I looked at her I could swear I've seen her before."

"Huh?"

"I have an uneasy feeling about her but I have no idea why." "I just feel a really strange vibe from her."


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed. Everyone in the family loved having Devin around. Everyone Lorraine and John introduced her to loved her, except AJ. AJ still couldn't place it but there was something about Devin that made her feel uncomfortable. She hadn't shared her feelings with Lorraine or John because she thought it was all in her mind. Devin had the kids at the hotel. Lorraine and John were out doing autograph signings. Parker was napping. Madison had fallen asleep on the couch. Devin was in her bedroom on her laptop Gooling how to poison someone.

_"This will work perfectly." Devin thought. "I'll poison Rae." "They'll never be able to trace the cause or trace it back to me." "As John is grieving over her death I'll be the shoulder to cry on." "Eventually he'll fall in love with me." "It'll be hard on Madison to but eventually she'll come around and learn to love me like a mother." "As for Parker he won't even remember Rae." "I'll be the only mother he's ever known." "Still, I have to wait for the right time."_

"I'm hungry." Madison said appearing in the doorway and breaking Devin from her thoughts.

"Ok." "Let's have lunch."

Later that night everyone was at the arena. Devin had Parker. Madison was with Lorraine. Devin went to John's locker room. The door was open. John looked up.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"I wanna talk to you about something."

"What's up?"

"Well Rae's birthday's coming up next month." "I thought it'd be nice to throw her a surprise party."

"That's a great idea."

"Do you think AJ would like to help out?"

"Help out?" "She'll take over."

After talking to John, Devin went to catering to get a drink. AJ was there.

"Hi Parker." AJ said bending down by the stroller. She looked up at Devin. "Hi Devin."

"Hi."

"Devin where are you from?"

"Atlanta."

"I knew it was somewhere south from the accent." "Do you have any family?"

"No." "I'm an only child." "I grew up in foster care."

"What's your last name again?"

"Wilkes."

"So you never knew you're parents?"

"No."

"That must've been tough."

"Yeah but it made me strong."

"I gotta go." She looked at Parker. "Bye Parker." She stood up and walked away.

As AJ was walking down the hallway she started to get that uncomfortable feeling again.

"Hey AJ." John said coming up beside her.

"Hi John."

"What would you think about throwing Rae a surprise party next month?"

"I think that's an awesome idea."

"Me to."

"We'll find some time to get together and start planning it."

"Sounds good." "I already have some ideas." "She's gonna love it."

Later that night Devin was laying in bed.

_"What was with AJ questioning me earlier?" Devin said. "Does she know I'm Misty?" "How could she possibly?" "Does she suspect?" "Maybe I should test the poisoning theory on her first." "Not before I embarrass and humiliate Rae."_

A few days later AJ was on a computer. She was going to look up Devin.

_"What am I doing?" AJ thought. "Maybe this is a bad idea." "On the other hand she gives me the creeps." "If she checks out I'll drop it forever."_

She went to the website and typed in Devin's name.

**I made an AJ Lee Video the link is on my profile page if anyone wants to see it.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day AJ went straight to Lorraine and John's hotel room. She'd ran Devin's name through a search and found out that there was a Devin Wilkes in Atlanta, Georgia in the year 1932 and had died in a car accident in 1952. Since then there was no record of a Devin Wilkes in Atlanta. AJ knocked on the door. John answered it.

"Hi AJ." John said.

"Hi." "Is Rae here?"

"I'll get her for you."

"I actually need to talk to you both." "It's important."

"Come on in." She went in.

"Hey AJ." Lorraine said from the couch.

"Hi." AJ said. "Is Devin here?"

"No." "She took the kids shopping for toys."

"I need to talk to you guys." AJ said sitting down in a chair.

"What's going on AJ?" John asked.

"Devin isn't who she says she is."

"What?" Lorraine said.

"I've had an uncomfortable feeling about her ever since I met her." "I didn't say anything because I thought it was all in my mind." "I ran a check on her yesterday." "There hasn't been a Devin Wilkes in Atlanta since 1932. "She died in 1952 in a car accident." "She's been dead for sixty-two years." "She's hiding something."

"Who is she?" John asked.

"I don't know." "I couldn't find any information."

"Thank you for telling us." Lorraine said.

"No problem." "You know you guys are my best friends."

"Thanks for looking out for us." John said.

An hour later Devin and the kids came back.

"Madison go to your room." Lorraine said.

"Why mommy?" Madison asked.

"Do as mommy says." John said. Madison went in her room.

"Devin sit down we need to talk to you." Lorraine said.

"Is there a problem?" Devin asked.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"What?"

"AJ did some checking on you and found you're not Devin Wilkes." "So who are you?"

"She's right I'm not Devin Wilkes."

"Why did you lie to us?" Lorraine asked.

"My real name is Jessica Porter." "When I was fourteen I ran away from my foster home." "I met a twenty-six year old man." "At first it was alright." "Then he started beating me." She started to cry. "After two years I couldn't take it anymore and I ran away from him." "I was afraid he was gonna track me down and kill me." "So through old newspapers I found the name of a lady who'd been dead for a long time and changed my name to Devin Wilkes." "Two years later I met my husband and the rest you know." "I'm sorry I lied." "Please don't fire me."

Lorraine and John looked at each other with sympathetic looks on there faces.

"We're not gonna fire you." Lorraine said. "Come here." She hugged her. "It's ok."

"We were just concerned is all." John said.

"I understand." "You both had every right to be."

Later that night they were all at the arena. Lorraine went into the Divas locker room.

"Did you talk to Devin?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." "She explained it."

"Explained it?"

"She ran away from her foster home when she was fourteen." "She met a much older man who physically abused her, ran for her life and changed her name to Devin Wilkes."

"Oh."

"I feel so bad for her."

"Yeah that's terrible."

An hour later AJ was in catering.

"AJ." Devin said from behind her. AJ turned around.

"Hi Devin."

"Hi." "I just wanted to tell you I have no hard feelings." "I know you were just looking out for Rae and John."

"I want to apologize." "Rae told me about what happened to you." "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"I have to go get dressed for my match."

"Ok." AJ walked away. _"AJ you leave me no choice now." "I have to kill you." "After Rae's birthday, you're dead."_ She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks had passed. Lorraine's surprise party was in a week. AJ and John were in the final stages of planning it. Devin had made the poison. She was waiting for the right time to kill AJ. She knew that meant she'd have to wait longer to kill Lorraine but she had to get rid of AJ. She was getting in the way of Devin's plans. AJ and John were at a restaurant making arrangements for the party.

"Ok that's the guest list." AJ said.

"I can't believe it's next week."

"I know it came up quick."

"Yeah." "She's gonna love it."

"I can't wait to see the look on her face."

"Me either."

"You booked the caterers right?"

"Yeah they're gonna show up at your house at two." "Then the guests arrive an hour after that."

"Well we better get back to the hotel."

"Yeah."

Lorraine and Devin were in Lorraine and John's hotel room. Lorraine just put Parker to bed. She went into the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping out tonight." Lorraine said.

"All in a days work." "Where is John anyway?"

"Just out having a few drinks."

"Oh."

"He deserves it." "He works hard and he's a great father and husband."

"It might not be my place but he seems to be going out a lot lately."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna give him a call." She took out her cell phone and dialed his number. It went straight to voicemail. "He didn't pick up."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

A half hour later John came home. Devin had gone back to her room.

"Rae what's a matter?" John asked. "You seem upset."

"Why didn't you answer the phone when I called you?"

"You called?"

"Yeah."

"I must not have heard it ringing."

"You've been going out after work a lot lately."

"I just need time to unwind."

"You never needed that much time before."

"Lorraine, is there something you wanna ask me?"

"Are you having an affair?"

"An affair?" "Are you serious?"

"Answer the question John."

"No." "Ok?" "I'm not having an affair." He said getting irritated. "I can't believe you would accuse me of that after what happened with Misty."

"Well what do you want me to think John?"

"I thought you had faith in me." "I thought you trusted me." "Obviously you don't." "Fine, you know what?"

"What?"

"Nothing." He got a blanket and pillow.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch."

"Fine."

"Fine." He went into the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Lorraine woke up. She felt really bad about accusing John of cheating on her. She finished feeding Parker and put him in his playpen. She just finished making Madison breakfast. John came into the kitchen.

"Hi daddy." Madison said,

"Hi."

"Madison go eat your breakfast in the living room." Lorraine said. "I need to talk to your daddy."

"Ok mommy." Madison said. She took her plate into the living room.

Lorraine went up to John and kissed him.

"I'm sorry." Lorraine said. "I shouldn't have accused you."

"I would never do that to you again." "Ever."

"I know." "I should've had more trust in you." "I'll never accuse you again." "I promise." "If you need to go out once in awhile, that's fine." "Forgive me?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

"I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Ooh, make up sex." "One of my favorites."

"Well I have a lot to make up for." "I feel really bad."

"Don't." "Everyone makes mistakes."

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

A week later it was Lorraine's birthday. It was also the day of Lorraine's surprise party. Lorraine, John, Devin and the kids were at home. John let Lorraine sleep. Devin was feeding Parker and John and Madison were making Lorraine breakfast. A half hour later Lorraine came downstairs. Breakfast was prepared and on the table for her.

"Happy birthday mommy." Madison said.

"Thank you." She sat down at the table.

"Happy birthday baby." John said. He kissed her.

"Thank you."

Devin came in the room holding Parker.

"Happy birthday " Devin said.

"Thank you Devin." Lorraine said.

Later that day Lorraine was out running errands. She picked Madison up from a play group and went to the post office.

"Hello Mrs. Cena." The woman behind the counter said.

"Hello." Lorraine said. "These are outgoing." She said placing three packages on the counter.

"Ok." "Mrs. Cena this came for you today." The woman said holding up a big white envelope. "We were going to mail it out to you." "Would you like to take it since you're here?"

"Yes thank you."

Lorraine turned around and walked out as she was walking she opened the envelope. They were pictures of John and AJ at various bars and restaurants. They were all dated the times John was supposed to be out by himself. She went back to the car fighting back tears.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Madison asked.

"Nothing."

When Lorraine and Madison got home. They went in through the back door that went into the kitchen.

"Mommy let's go in the living room." Madison said.

"Madison go upstairs." Madison disappeared into the living room. John came into the kitchen. He noticed the angry look on Lorraine's face.

"Rae, what's wrong?"

"How could you, again?" "I believed you you bastard!"

"What are talking about?"

"These!" She threw the pictures at John. He picked them up and looked them.

"Baby I know how it looks but it's not what you think."

"Right."

"Rae, you don't understand."

"I understand." "You've been fucking AJ!"

"That's enough!" "There are people in there."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a surprise party." "Everybody's in there."

"What?" Lorraine walked into the living room. All of Lorraine and John's friends were there and Devin and Madison. Lorraine started to cry. AJ had an angry look on her face. She shook her head and went out the front door. "AJ wait."

Two weeks later AJ was at the gym. She'd been sipping on a water bottle. When she was done with her workout she got in her car. Suddenly she couldn't move it was like she was paralyzed. Devin popped from AJ's backseat.

"What's wrong AJ?" Devin asked. "Wait I know." "That water you've been drinking for the last half hour had poison in it."

"Help me." AJ managed to croak out.

"You brought this all on yourself." "It's not personal but you couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?"

"Please…help…me." AJ's breaths were getting shorter and shorter

"Before you die I should tell you something." "You were right I'm not Devin Wilkes and I'm not Jessica Porter." "Do you know who I am now?" She said speaking in her normal voice without the accent.

"Misty."

"That's right." "I can't let you take my family away from me, John and my kids." "If it's any constellation Rae will be joining you soon."

"Misty…Misty." AJ stopped breathing. Devin waited a few seconds to make sure she was dead then left.


	9. Chapter 9

Three days had passed. Lorraine was doing everything she could to make it up to John. AJ wouldn't even talk to her. They hadn't spoken in almost two weeks. It was morning Lorraine woke up. A few seconds later John opened his eyes.

"Morning." Lorraine said.

"Morning Rae." They kissed. John smiled

"What?"

"Nothing." "Last night was great."

"Yes it was."

"Just like the last couple of them."

"Well I know I screwed up really bad the other day and I just wanna make it up to you in the best way I know how."

"I know you're sorry."

"I made such a fool out of myself."

"You thought what anyone would've probably thought if they'd saw those pictures."

"I know but I embarrassed myself in front of all of our friends."

"In time no one will even remember it."

"What I feel bad about the most is AJ." "The look on her face I can't get it out of mind." "She won't even let me apologize."

"Well you can try making up with her the way to make up with me." He said jokingly and smiling. "I'd have no problem with that." "As long as I get to watch."

"John." "You're such a pervert."

"I'm kidding."

"I know."

"Don't worry Rae." "AJ will forgive you." "She just needs time."

"I know but she's my best friend and it sucks not talking to her."

"I know." He kissed her. "You know." "Devin's not bringing the kids back for a few hours." He grinned.

"Ok." "You know at this rate we're gonna run out of condoms." John opened the end table drawer to get a condom.

"To late."

"We're out?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that means no sex then."

"What if I promise to be really careful?"

"I don't know."

"Please."

"Alright come here." They kissed

After they'd finished. They decided to get ready for the day. John had just gotten out of the shower and dressed. Lorraine was in the shower. John's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said. "What?!" "Oh my god." "What happened?" "Yeah I'll tell her bye."

John hung up the phone in shock. Lorraine came out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

"John, what's wrong?" Lorraine asked.

"Rae something's happened."

"Oh god, is it one of the kids?"

"No the kids are ok." "It's about AJ." "Rae, she's dead."

"What?!" "No." "How?"

"They won't know anything until the autopsy." "They found her dead in her car in a parking lot in Colorado."

"No." She started to cry. "No!" John hugged her.

"I know baby, it's ok."

"I never got the chance to tell her I was sorry."

A week had passed. The coroner ruled AJ's death as undetermined. Everyone was at AJ's grave sight. Everyone was crying. The minister was talking.

"We say goodbye to AJ Lee." "A great friend, daughter and spirit." "Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust." "We commit her body to the ground." The casket started to lower.

Afterward Kaitlyn went up to Lorraine.

"Hi." Kaitlyn said

"Hi."

"I still can't believe this."

"Me either."

"A healthy twenty-six year old just drops dead?" "Something's not adding up."

"It is strange." "The worst part is AJ died hating me." "I still can't believe she's gone."

Later that night Rae had taken sleeping pills and went to bed early. Devin was helping John with the kids. John had just put them to bed. He walked Devin to the door.

"I hope Rae will be alright." Devin said.

"She'll be ok she's strong."

"I'm really sorry this had to happen to you two."

"I know."

"AJ seemed like a nice person."

"She was." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_"Soon." She thought as she walked down the hallway of the hotel. "Soon my plan will come into place." "I'll get rid of Rae then John will finally be mine." "I can't wait to be Misty, I mean Devin Cena." "We'll raise our kids together and live happily ever after." "You're next Rae."_


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two months since AJ's death. Lorraine still felt guilty that she didn't get the chance to apologize to AJ before she died. She was going her best to move on. It was 4:30 in the morning. Devin decided it was time for John and the children to become hers. She quietly crept down to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, put of a pair of gloves and picked up one of Lorraine's protein drinks. She opened the lid and inserted the poison with an eyedropper. Then she shook it up and put it back in the fridge. Today Lorraine and John had the day off. The were at home. Lorraine was making breakfast. Devin came into the kitchen.

"Morning Devin." Lorraine said.

"Morning."

"Want some eggs?"

"Sure." John came downstairs.

"Morning honey."

"Morning baby." John said. "Hi Madison."

"Hi daddy." Madison said. As he passed Madison he kissed her on top of the head. John went over to Lorraine.

"Did you happened to check on Parker on your way in here?" Lorraine asked.

"Yeah he's playing with his toys happier then ever."

"Do you have plans this afternoon John?"

"I was gonna go to the gym." "Why?"

"Can you drop Madison off at her playgroup?" "I have errands to run."

"Sure."

"I can do it." Devin said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." "That's what you pay me for."

Later that day Devin was taking Madison to her playgroup, John was at the gym and Lorraine had just come back from running errands. She sat a plastic bag down on the kitchen counter and opened the fridge. She picked up a protein drink. The same one Devin had put the poison into. She took off the lid and took a sip. Almost immediately she felt sick. She threw up all over the kitchen floor. She didn't know what was wrong but she didn't feel right at all. She went over to her purse got her cell phone and called 911.

"911 emergency." The voice on the other end of the line said.

"Help me."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't kn- She collapsed.

The paramedics got there in two minutes and rushed Lorraine to the hospital. As soon as John got the call he hurried to the hospital. The doctor came out to meet him.

"Mr. Cena?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." "Is my wife alright?"

"She's very lucky." "One of your wife's protein drinks had poison inside it."

"Poison?"

"Apparently upon inspecting the bottle it appeared the lid had been tampered with.

"By who?"

"I don't know they only prints on the bottle were your wife's." "It could've been someone who worked at the shipment factory."

"She's gonna be alright?"

"She'll be fine and you have the baby to thank for it."

"The baby?"

"Your wife it eight weeks pregnant." "It was the morning sickness caused by the pregnancy that caused to vomit." "Therefore not allowing the poison to take its full affect and kill her."

"Is the baby ok?"

"It's fine."

"Does she know about the baby?"

"No but she suspected she was pregnant." "The paramedics said they found a pregnancy test on the counter."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes." "Third door on the left."

John went into Lorraine's hospital room.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Thank god you're ok."

"The doctor told me my protein drink was poisoned."

"I know." "They think it may have been one of the manufactures."

"Oh god."

"Our baby saved your life."

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it."

"The doctor said the morning sickness caused you to puke up the poison."

"Is the baby ok?"

"Yeah."

"I guess you weren't careful as you thought."

"I guess not."

"Hi." They looked at the door. Devin was standing there with Parker in the stroller and Madison standing beside her. "When I came home paramedics were all over the place." "They told me Rae was here."

"Come in." They all went in.

"What happened?"

"One of Rae's protein drinks had poison in it."

"Poison." "Oh my god." "Do they know who did it?"

"They think one of the manufactures."

"I'm glad you're ok Rae."

"Thank you." Lorraine said. "The reason I'm ok is because of my baby."

"You're pregnant again?"

"Yeah."

"That's great." _"You bitch." Devin thought. "You had to go and make this difficult." "Now I have find another way to kill you."_


	11. Chapter 11

Three months had passed. Lorraine was five months pregnant. She and John were so happy another one was on the way. Lorraine decided to stay on the road with him until her third trimester when she's was no longer allowed to fly. Little did Lorraine know she should've been fearing for her life. Now Devin planned to kill her and make look like suicide. She'd been reading Internet articles about it. She knew she had to wait for a time when they were at home and Madison and John were gone. Lorraine and John were excited. Today they were finding out the sex of the baby. Lorraine and John were laying in the hotel bed. The alarm clock went off. They both woke up.

"Morning." John said.

"Morning." They kissed. "Today is so exciting."

"I know." "Another little boy or girl to welcome into our family."

"After this one I'm definitely getting on the pill."

"Good idea."

"Yeah." "We can't risk those times anymore where we forgot a condom or were out and just said the hell with it."

"Yeah but what we get in return is great." He said as he rubbed her stomach.

"I know but I would just like one planned baby." "One that wasn't a surprise."

"Well you should learn to tell me no more then." He said smiling.

"I do." "I believe it was you five months ago who told me were out of condoms and promised to be real careful."

"I tried to be."

"I know."

"Plus I couldn't help myself." "I wanted you."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." "Kind of like right now." He kissed her.

"Baby we can't."

"Why?"

"We have to get ready to go."

"We'll be quick." "Come on." "I love you."

"Alright." They kissed. "You are such a bad influence on me." She mumbled against his lips.

"No I'm not."

An hour later they were at the doctor. Lorraine was hooked to the machine.

"Congratulations." The doctor said. "It's another little girl."

"Oh this is great another girl." Lorraine said happily.

"Now I'll have three favorite girls." John said.

After the doctor Lorraine and went back to the hotel. They were waiting for Devin to bring the kids back. They were sitting on the couch.

"John, I wanna name the baby April Jeanette." Lorraine said.

"After AJ?"

"Yeah."

"That's good I think she would've liked that."

"Me to." "I really miss her."

"I know." "I do to." There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." John got up and answered the door. It was Devin and the kids. "Hi."

They all went in. Madison went right ever to Lorraine.

"Mommy did you go to the doctor today?" Madison asked.

"Yes I did it's a girl."

"Congratulations Rae." Devin said.

"Thank you."

_"To bad you won't live to give birth." Devin thought. "You're gonna shoot yourself in the head." "Next time we're alone, you're dead." "I won't mess up this time."_

**The next chapter might be one last one. I haven't decided yet.**


	12. Chapter 12

Two months had passed. Lorraine was now in her third trimester and couldn't fly so she was at home. Devin was carrying out her plan tomorrow when Madison was at playgroup. John was on the road. It was nighttime. Lorraine was getting ready to go to bed. The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Lorraine said.

"Hi baby." John said.

"Which one?"

"Both of you." "How are you feeling?"

"I want the baby to come out."

"I know me to." "Speaking of babies how are the kids?"

"Both asleep." "They miss you though." "I do to."

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

"I miss you to."

"The only downside to being pregnant is I can't be with you all the time."

"I can't wait till next week."

"Me either."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"Why did you have to say that?"

"You asked me what I was doing."

"Yeah but now I'm thinking of you, me and all the fun we could be having in bed, if I was home."

"Horny honey?"

"You can tell?"

"Just a little bit." "Next week when you're home I'll send Devin some where with the kids and we can get in bed and do whatever you want, ok?"

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm gonna get off here and go to bed."

"Ok goodnight." "I love you."

"Goodnight." "I love you to."

Devin was in her room loading her gun.

The next day Madison went to playgroup. Lorraine had just laid Parker down for a nap. She was coming down the stairs.

"Rae can you come in here please?" Devin asked.

"Sure." Lorraine went into the kitchen. Devin had a gun pointed at her. "What are you doing?" Lorraine asked scared and confused.

"Sit down." Lorraine just took there. "Sit." Lorraine sat down. "You look confused Rae." "Here does this explain it to you." Devin said speaking in her normal voice. Lorraine's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"No." "You're dead." "It can't be." Lorraine said in a terrified voice.

"I faked my death." "Hell I'm the one who started the fire." "You and John believed me." "Everything." "Even after AJ questioned me." "Which is of course why I killed her."

"You?" "You killed her?"

"Yes Rae I killed your best friend."

"No." She said starting to cry.

"I poisoned her just like I tried to poison you but that bastard in your stomach saved you." "So that's why we're here." "After you commit suicide John and the kids will be mine."

"No one will ever believe that."

"Sure they will." "You were grief-stricken over AJ's death." "You couldn't take it anymore and you killed yourself."

"You haven't changed one bit have you Misty?" "You're still the same psycho bitch you always were."

"I may be a psycho bitch Rae but I'll be the one nursing John back to health from the loss of you." "Meanwhile I'll become a permeate mother to the children." "Now." Devin got a piece of paper and a pencil and put them in front of Lorraine. "Write your suicide note."

"Fuck you."

"Really?" Keeping the gun on her Devin went over to the knife drawer. She took out a knife went back to Lorraine and put the knife to her stomach. "Write the note or I carve the baby out of you."

Lorraine picked up the pencil and started writing. It only took a few minutes. Devin looked it over.

"Satisfied?" Lorraine asked.

"Yes very." Devin took the safety off the gun and put it the side of Lorraine's head. Lorraine shut her eyes. "Bye Rae." Just then the back door opened. John came in. Devin pointed the gun at him. Lorraine opened her eyes. "You're not supposed to be here."

"John that's Misty." "She faked her death." "She killed AJ." "She's trying to kill me."

"You shut up." Lorraine went to get up. Devin hit her over the head with the gun knocking her to the ground. She landed on her back. Devin still had the gun on John. She turned her attention to John. "You're ruining everything."

"Misty put the gun down please." John said.

"I can't."

"Come on it's me." "You'd never hurt me." "You love me, right?"

"Yes." She put the gun on the floor. John looked behind Devin and quickly dove out of the way. A gun fired hitting Devin in the shoulder. She turned around. Lorraine was holding a gun. "You shot me."

"This is for me." She fired again hitting Devin in the chest. Devin stumbled backwards. "For AJ." She fired again. "And for Lucas." She kept firing and firing until the gun clicked from being out of bullets. Devin was laying against the cough her eyes were open but she was dead. Even knowing this Lorraine still fired. John came up her her and took the gun out of Lorraine's hands. They hugged.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah." They kissed.

Two months later Madison and Parker were in the living room with there babysitter. The front door opened. Lorraine and John came in. John was holding a car seat Lorraine and John sat down. He took three day old AJ out of her car seat.

"Look AJ, we're home." He said.

"I think she likes it." Lorraine said. "Welcome home AJ."

Now Lorraine and John could rest easy know there nightmare was over.

**I've decided this is the last chapter. I hope you liked it. If anyone has any request let me know.**


End file.
